A SINFONIA NEGRA
by Myriara
Summary: "... pois nada que tivesse vida própria, nem aparência de vida, Melkor jamais poderia criar ..."


**Experiência com macacos**

_Um grupo de cientistas colocou cinco macacos numa jaula. No meio, uma escada e sobre ela um cacho de bananas. Quando um macaco subia na escada para pegar as bananas, jogavam um jato de água fria nos que estavam no chão. Depois de certo tempo, quando um macaco ia subir a escada os outros o pegavam e enchiam de pancada. Com mais algum tempo, nenhum macaco subia mais a escada, apesar da tentação das bananas.  
>Então substituíram um dos macacos por um novo.<br>A primeira coisa que ele fez foi subir a escada, dela sendo retirado pelos outros, que o surraram. Depois de algumas surras, o novo integrante do grupo não subia mais a escada. Um segundo foi substituído e o mesmo ocorreu, tendo o primeiro substituto participado com entusiasmo na surra ao novato. Um terceiro foi trocado e o mesmo ocorreu. Um quarto e afinal o ultimo dos veteranos foi substituído.  
>Os cientistas então ficaram com um grupo de cinco macacos que mesmo nunca tendo tomado um banho frio, continuavam batendo naquele que tentasse pegar as bananas.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>A SINFONIA NEGRA<em><br>_**

**Movimento 1 (Prelúdio)**

A Chama Imperecível!

O que era, afinal, a Chama Imperecível, que ele , a quem entre os Valar haviam sido concedidos os maiores dons de poder e conhecimento, ele, Melkor, não conseguia apreender ou recriar?

Raiva, inveja, distorção seriam as palavras utilizadas muitas Eras depois para descrever os sentimentos, as motivações do mais poderoso Vala.

Que palavras pobres!

Que palavras desprezíveis!

Quão mesquinhas, quão sem grandeza deveriam ser as mentes estreitas, de tacanhas criaturas, a ponto de serem capazes de reduzir a ânsia de auto-expressão e magnificência d'Aquele que Se Levanta Poderoso às noções rasteiras contidas naquelas palavras.

Glória!

Glória era tudo que buscava aquele de quem o Único dissera:

- Poderosos são os Ainur, e o mais poderoso dentre eles é Melkor.

Um quinhão da habilidade e poder específico de cada um dos Valar, Iluvatar reunira em Melkor, para que este os superasse em criações, em feitos e em glória!

Mas o essencial, o essencial, lhe sonegara.

O controle da Chama Imperecível!

Era aquilo que, em ira, Melkor , o Poderoso, constatava mais uma vez, mirando o enésimo corpo sem vida à sua frente.

O_ Fëa_, o espirito da Chama Imperecível, abandonava o _wröa_, ou quaisquer outras palavras que pudessem vir a ser criadas para designar o invólucro material, a ferramenta do fëa, o corpo.

A Chama não se extinguia, percebera Melkor, ela apenas abandonava a matéria, deixando-lhe seus restos inanimados.

Não acontecia de imediato, mas a tolerância dos recém-despertos à coação de Melkor era limitada demais. A mera obrigação de servi-lo e adorá-lo já era suficiente para fazer com que alguns se fossem.

Porque não lhe deveriam ofertar cânticos e louvores, aquelas criaturas patéticas, fracas e ignorantes, que tremiam de medo?

Quão desprezíveis eram aqueles seres ... chegava a duvidar de que se tratassem dos Primogênitos de Ilúvatar.

Mas precisava encontrar uma maneira de controlá-los, de dominá-los, ou reclamariam a posse de Arda e a tomariam para si.

Arda!

Arda que não deveria ser de nenhum outro que não ele! – E em fúria o irmão mais poderoso de Manwë despedaçou o corpo inanimado à sua frente.

...

"Fúria, destruição e violência não estão resolvendo.

Apenas afastam essas criaturas de meus desígnios e desejos.

Temem e se ressabiam, tornando-se ariscos e arredios, atentos e conscientes.

Como se, ao tentar impor-se, despertasse neles a resistência.

Como se, ao tentar modificar a Música, viesse a se tornar um instrumento dos desígnios de Ilúvatar.

Quando eu sonhara, apenas, ser o senhor de minha própria composição."

...

* * *

><p>As crianças brincavam sozinhas, correndo pela grama na penumbra estrelada que era o mundo na época do despertar.<p>

O Povo de Cuiviném já se tornara vigilante, claro, mas o mundo continha maravilhas demais: borboletas, pássaros, nuvens, vento, frutos, pedras, folhas, água, som, calor, sabores, cheiros, risos e brincadeiras.

O menino e a menina não souberam como começou, apenas ouviram os gritos, viram os clarões, a fumaça e o negrume, chamas e trevas e açoites, barulhos ensurdecedores, ventania e turbilhão, e somente puderam distinguir o aviso:

- FUJAM!

Não houve como hesitar, pois feras e monstros os perseguiram por muito, muito tempo e muito, muito longe.

Até achar que não aguentariam mais, e que o fim de sua vida chegara, praticamente antes de começar.

Foi quando Ele surgiu.

O Salvador.

Os tomou em seus braços poderosos, impedindo que caíssem nas garras do desconhecido, e correu com as crianças em seus ombros. Cada uma de suas poderosas passadas parecendo cem das passadas deles, parecendo capaz de saltar rios, vales e montanhas, finalmente deixando seus perseguidores para trás, para tão além de suas vistas que nem mesmo seu rastro poderia mais ser seguido.

E só parou quando encontrou um lugar seguro para eles.

O menino chamava-se ou foi chamado a partir de então de Halto, e a menina Hita, e ambos viram maravilhados quando o Salvador diminuiu de estatura – embora ainda fosse muito maior que qualquer adulto que tivessem conhecido – para entrar na caverna com eles.

Seu Salvador fez-lhes fogo, e mostrou a nascente que havia na caverna. Seu interior era tão vasto que até alguma vegetação abrigava à entrada, bem como roedores em seu interior, e as crianças puderam saciar a sede e a fome, e descansar da infinita jornada.

Quando acordaram, Ele não estava mais ali, e ambos tremeram e choraram, perguntando-se quem cuidaria deles agora, e acorreram para Melkor quando o viram retornar, agarrando-se a suas pernas e suplicando que não os abandonasse.

Nem mesmo aos Ainur, criados do pensamento de Erú, antes do tempo e do espaço, é dado compreender plenamente os Seus Desígnios ... Nem mesmo aos Ainur ... Contudo, ao ver aquelas criaturas indefesas suplicar-lhe com tanto fervor, de certa forma com a confiança de que deveriam ser atendidos, um sentimento ameaçou brotar em Melkor.

Talvez porque em algum momento, perdido no tempo e no espaço, um momento fugaz e longínquo, Melkor tivesse apenas desejado, desesperada e absolutamente como uma criança, que alguém ainda mais poderoso que ele o atendesse e reassegurasse.

Não! –reagiu com horror e espanto àquela possibilidade – Não! Em nada era parecido com aqueles seres, em nada poderia sê-lo, ou ver-se-ia reduzido, veria toda sua obra e trabalho de Eras reduzido à teimosia de um garoto que anseia pela aprovação do Pai!

As Eras pararam e se foram e retornaram de novo ante seus olhos, e Melkor reviu cada um de seus atos, todo o esplendor, glória e desafio de sua dissonância da música inicial, da sensação de força que experimentara, do quanto se sentira elevar além de seus irmãos, e então da reprimenda de Erú em frente a todos, de como o preterira outorgando a liderança dos Valar não a ele, mas a seu irmão, Manwë – aquele Vala hesitante e sem imaginação – Lembrando-se de como seus irmãos haviam cerceado sua própria concepção de Arda enquanto a erigiam, a ponto de instaurarem a guerra contra ele, clamando até que Tulkas veio de junto a Eru para ajudá-los – Tulkas que lhe inspirara temor! – E de como desde então os fatos se haviam sucedido de formas que ele, Melkor, levasse praticamente uma vida de proscrito em Arda!

Nada havia em comum entre ele e aqueles seres que lhe dirigiam olhares fervorosos, suplicantes e admirados.

Nada havia nem poderia haver pois se, por um momento que fosse, ele os amasse – Como Erú deveria ter amado a ele – não poderia submetê-los aos seus desígnios.

O amor é uma fraqueza – repudiou-o de uma vez por todas aquele que os eldar, um dia, viriam a designar como Morgoth.

Apesar do que, nesse breve momento conheceu-lhe a natureza, e soube o que o amor poderia evitar, e também o que poderia produzir.

E assumindo um semblante repleto daquele sentimento, ajoelhou-se no chão da caverna, dando a impressão de fazer-se o mais próximo das crianças que podia e, abraçando-as, as consolou.

- Quisera ficar consigo, quisera ... Mas tenho de percorrer o mundo, à busca de outros por salvar ...

As crianças ainda suplicaram mais, então assegurou-lhes que estariam em segurança na caverna, desde que nunca saíssem dela, nem se expusessem ao ar livre e à luz das estrelas. Que ali encontrariam sustento, que ele viria vê-los sempre que pudesse e que, naquele momento, estabeleceriam uma conexão, de forma que uma parte dele estaria sempre consigo e poderia ser invocado quando houvesse necessidade, que então seu espírito os protegeria em caso de perigo, consolaria nos momentos de dor e medo e os aconselharia quando tivessem dúvidas.

As crianças já não choravam mais, reconfortadas no bem que lhes provinha seu Salvador.

Melkor começara a compor sua obra máxima – e não tinha motivos para duvidar disso.

Só não sabia que, por mais bem-sucedido que fosse em seu labor, nunca mais experimentaria uma adoração como a que recebeu naquele dia. A adoração plena e inocente de um filho pequeno ao reconhecer seu pai.

* * *

><p><strong>Movimento 2 – Alegro<strong>

Halto e Hita cresceram na caverna e, por obras de Melkor, esta era pródiga em fornecer-lhes água, peixe, abrigo, um chão que era macio, vegetação à orla que lhes provinha fibras com que tecer, combustível com que alimentar o fogo, pedras com que forjar utensílios.

O Vala os observava de longe, impaciente com a obra do tempo, mas ao mesmo tempo fascinado com suas possibilidades.

Conforme prometera, voltou a apresentar-se aos olhos dos garotos algumas vezes, sempre com a notícia de que mais ninguém exceto feras habitava o mundo, que todos os que um dia eles haviam conhecido se perderam, e que este seria o destino dos jovens se deixassem a caverna.

Se preciso fosse, claro, assumia ele mesmo a forma de uma monstro a abortar sequer o pensamento de uma aventura fora dos limites que estabelecera – Contemplar as estrelas era colocar-se sobre a influência da luz, e esta ele sabia ser inimiga de sua própria influência.

Também proibira o canto e a dança, sugerindo-lhes ainda que falassem baixo, evitando o uso de muitas palavras.

De uma forma geral, contudo, buscava manter-se despercebido, convertendo-se na sutil voz que sussurra em nossos ouvidos quando estamos quase adormecidos.

- Hita está ficando bela.

- Halto está grande e forte.

E os jovens sorriam em seus sonhos, concordando com o eco de seus pensamentos.

Halto e Hita, por óbvio, vieram a se enamorar um do outro, uniram-se, e desta união nasceu Thessa.

A filha foi adorada pelos pais orgulhosos, que não cansavam de admirar a própria criação, tão perfeita, tão singular e tão fascinante.

Thessa cresceu no amor de Halto e Hita, vivendo os três em grande harmonia.

Não fosse pela existência dentro de uma caverna e pela limitação da possibilidade de experiências e desenvolvimento inerentes a tal situação, em sentimento aquela não diferiria de nenhuma outra família.

Foi então que o amor de Halto germinou em Hita novamente.

* * *

><p>Os peixes do lago interior começaram a rarear, roedores há muito não se aventuravam mais no local, não havia frutos ou raízes que colher, e Halto precisou sair para caçar.<p>

A variação na dieta foi bem recebida por todos e a prática tornou-se frequente, tendo Halto recebido em sonhos a garantia de Melkor de que seria bem sucedido, indo apenas ele, mantendo-se camuflado e evitando olhar as estrelas.

- Luz e beleza como as que brilham no firmamento são enganadoras, são traiçoeiras, esconda-se delas, evite-as ...

Ao contrário do que acontecera no nascimento de Thessa, então, Halto não se encontrava na caverna quando Hita deu a luz, e esta apreciou a perfeição de seu filho sozinha, antes de embrulhá-lo na manta que obrara tecer com grande engenho, convertendo fibras vegetais em tecido.

- Deixa-me segurá-lo, mãe?

- Apenas um pouco, filha, que agora precisa dormir.

Thessa segurou pela primeira vez um bebê, e maravilhada acalentou-o, mas o recém-nascido começou a chorar novamente, atraindo a atenção da mãe que se recuperava.

- O que houve, Thessa?

- Não sei, mãe, começou a chorar de repente.

- O quê você fez?

- Não fiz nada.

Mas a criança chorava tão desesperadamente que o coração da mãe sangrava apenas de ouvi-lo, e, quando desembrulhou-o, Hita percebeu uma terrível ferida arroxeada na coxa do bebê.

- Feriu teu irmão! – gritou.

- Não! Não o toquei! – Jurava Thessa, e era verdade. Melkor havia escondido uma aranha minúscula no pano, e esta picara a carne tenra e suculenta: sugando-lhe o sangue e inoculando-lhe veneno.

Quando Halto finalmente retornou, encontrou um quadro horrível. A perna direita do bebê negra e retorcida, que jamais cresceria.

Halto perguntou como aquilo acontecera. Hita acusou Thessa, e Thessa defendeu-se dizendo que a mãe é que apressadamente embrulhara o bebê, que ela não o tocara desembrulhado, e que não tinha responsabilidade alguma pelo que acontecera.

Apenas um espírito transtornado poderia acusar Thessa de uma tal monstruosidade – ponderou Halto – o espírito transtornado de uma mãe que vê chegar-lhe um filho imperfeito e não o quer, ou não o pode, admitir.

- Ele nasceu perfeito! Ele nasceu perfeito! – defendia-se Hita, percebendo horrorizada que o marido a acusava, desgostoso da deformidade do filho.

Pois que os primogênitos de Ilúvatar haviam vindo ao mundo para conceber, para criar, e em suas obras aspiravam à mais pura harmonia, à mais pura perfeição - e rejeitariam o que ficasse aquém disso.

Halto rejeitou o filho, buscando acreditar que não tivera parte naquela aberração, e isso afastou-o também de Hita.

Pranto, como Hita chamou seu filho, cresceu vendo o desgosto que sua mera existência causava refletido no rosto do pai a cada vez que o olhava, e então agarrava-se desesperadamente à mãe – que nutria pelo filho um amor triste mas não menos forte – com o imenso temor de ser abandonado que lhe insuflara Melkor.

- Não me deixe, mãe, não me deixe! – suplicava a cada vez que ela fazia menção de afastar-se alguns passos, rastejando em seu encalço.

Hita, portanto, não o deixava, trazendo-o sempre em seus braços, no início, depois escanchado em seus quadris, e por fim sobre suas costas, quando tornou-se adulto.

Se Melkor houvesse descansado um só momento, Pranto poderia ter descoberto em si mesmo engenho para improvisar uma muleta, interesses nos quais se concentrar que não a obsessão da proximidade da mãe, habilidades que desenvolver.

Mas Melkor não descansou, exaurindo a mente de Pranto de tanto medo, e ele suplicava – Não me deixe, mãe, não me deixe! – a cada vez que ela fazia menção de afastar-se alguns passos, rastejando em seu encalço.

E isso afastou Hita de Halto.

* * *

><p>Muitos anos se passaram, mas não havia mais harmonia alguma naquela família.<p>

Contudo, se aquela era a única família de Arda, seria também a última – instilava Melkor seu veneno em Halto.

Pois nunca mais se viu ninguém mais.

Parece não existir ninguém mais.

E são grandes as chances de que um dia não haja mais ninguém – trazia ele tais pensamentos amargos ao jovem pai de família.

Um filho deformado – abismava-se – Como se poderia conceber a ocorrência de tal coisa.

Mas Thessa é linda – oferecia-lhe o consolador pensamento Melkor. - E é perfeita.

Grande amizade, verdadeiro bem-querer havia entre pai e filha. Halto jamais levara em consideração a acusação de Hita, havendo confiança mútua total entre ele e Thessa.

Mesmo quando Hita se convencera de que de nada adiantaria atribuir culpas à filha, Pranto a impedia, com sua demanda permanente, de restabelecer um relacionamento pleno com Thessa.

Pai e filha estavam unidos também pelo isolamento, e ela dormia aconchegada em seus braços protetores desde sempre.

E assim foi até que mal se podia lembrar que houvesse sido de outra forma.

- Thessa – chamava-a o pai ao longo do tempo – Minha filha.

Sua única companhia.

Sua única companheira.

- Thessa – acariciava-lhe os cabelos o pai ao adormecerem – Minha Thessa.

Afastados os dois dos outros que também tinham de se bastar a si, desgostados todos da hora em que tinham de partilhar o alimento, apartando-se Thessa e Halto de Hita e Pranto para comer.

Uma grande solidão consumindo-os.

Halto consumindo-se (talvez pelas artes de Melkor).

- Thessa – apertava seu corpo contra o dela o pai, pouco a pouco enxergando menos nela uma filha.

Mas Thessa resistia.

Nem ela sabia direito ao quê ou porquê

Não se haviam abraçado sempre?

Não haviam estado um ao lado do outro sempre?

E sempre não se haviam amado?

Mas ela não se convencia.

Constrangia-se.

Não se constrangia ele?

Ele dava a entender que ela provocara tais coisas.

Mas ela nunca tivera a intenção.

Nem de vê-lo afastado da mãe.

A mãe da qual não podia mais se aproximar agora

E seu desconforto só aumentava, à medida em que as pausas que sucediam cada rechaçar diminuíam.

Assédio.

Sedução.

Coação.

Até convencê-la.

Thessa viu-se tão desgostosa que mesmo Melkor supôs que ela iria sucumbir, e sua obra arruinar-se.

Contudo, conforme Melkor já desconfiava, um acontecimento podia desbalancear a relação entre o _Fëa_ e o _Wröa_ das fêmeas, tirando o primeiro do controle, e prendendo-as mais fortemente a Arda.

Pois quando Thessa descobriu que estava grávida, o maior amor do mundo tomou-lhe o coração.

* * *

><p>É duvidável que jamais uma mãe tenha amado tanto a um filho quanto Thessa amou Esch. Um amor tão grande, tão grande, que espalhou-se por todas aquelas almas infelizes, contagiando-as de esperança.<p>

Pranto acalmou-se, confiante de que a mãe não a abandonaria e esta – cujo coração fora despedaçado ao testemunhar a convivência de Halto e Thessa – procurou pelo marido novamente.

Halto e Hita reencontraram-se, e Hita concebeu novamente.

Eram duas as gestantes para as quais Halto saiu a caçar, enquanto Esch e Pranto brincavam com pedrinhas vítreas esféricas a um canto da caverna.

Thessa entrou em trabalho de parto antes de Hita.

Então a terra tremeu.

Hita correu para socorrer os meninos, mas uma fenda abriu-se no chão antes que o esperto Esch pudesse saltar para fora do perigo.

Hita só alcançou a mão de Pranto, e foi o único que conseguiu retirar do abismo.

Thessa enlouqueceu, acusando a mãe de ter-lhe matado um filho, enquanto dava a luz a outro.

Thessa, de fato, só não morreu de dor e tristeza porque seu útero não lho permitiu, conduzindo-a a, ainda que mecanicamente , proteger e cuidar de seu novo bebê.

Em meio a esse turbilhão engendrado por artes de Melkor, foi a vez do nascimento do bebê de Hita, uma menina de lindos cabelos dourados.

Lágrimas acorreram aos olhos de Hita, ao mirar sua nova filha, Tame, totalmente perfeita e, se isso fosse possível, ainda mais bonita do que Thessa, untando-lhe os fiosinhos sedosos do cabelo com óleos perfumados, antes de acorrer em ajuda ao trato do neto e da filha desesperada pela perda de uma criança tão querida quanto Esch.

Assim que Hita se afastou, uma fagulha da fogueira travessou toda a caverna, indo incendiar a cabeça da menina, que ardeu em chamas.

Hita voltou-se correndo para a filha, agarrando-a e jogando-se na água gelada do lago da caverna com ela.

Mas a beleza de Tame estava destruída para sempre.

* * *

><p>Quando Halto voltou, Thessa estava louca, seu adorado filho varão, alegre e perfeito, estava morto, e Hita lhe apresentava como filha uma nova aberração.<p>

- Maldita seja! – Chorou – Maldita seja com tua prole de aleijados! – Gritou esquecido de que Thessa também, era filha de Hita – Maldita seja, você que matou meu filho! – Repetiu, desatinado de dor, as palavras que Thessa repetia.

Thessa que lhe dera um novo varão, a única que lhe dava alegria, a única junto a qual ele poderia encontrar consolo.

E Hita soube que nunca mais Halto estaria com ela e que, embora não tivesse culpa pela morte de Esch, Thessa nunca a perdoaria pela perda do menino, que Halto nunca amaria Pranto ou Tame, e que estariam para sempre divididos naquela caverna que era o único lar do qual conseguia se lembrar.

* * *

><p>Ao filho de Thessa, Halto chamou Borg, e foi o último dos nomes de seus filhos do qual Thessa se lembrou, mal consciente das gestações que se sucediam, quase esquecendo vez por outra de prestar-lhes os mais básicos cuidados, frequentemente deixando que o choro de um ou outro se prolongasse até o insuportável antes de incomodar-se em verificar o que ocorria.<p>

À aproximação de Hita, contudo, Thessa punha-se em guarda e arreganhava os dentes:

- Vá embora! Vá embora! Assassina de meus filhos – expulsava-a, quando Hita só queria ajudar, logo tratando de admoestar o chorão que se calasse, ou deixaria a avó levá-lo.

Hita, em desespero, procurara o conselho de Melkor, seu Salvador, e ele em sonhos a ensinara a mastigar os bagos silvestres que cresciam no outono sem os engolir:

- Cuspa no recipiente de barro e deixe fermentar, estará ali o remédio para todos os males que te afligem, tu verás.

O fermentado de bagos transformava-se num caldo podre, cujo simples cheiro já seria capaz de entorpecer os sentidos, e durante muito tempo Hita apenas o inalou, sem coragem de beber, até que, vencendo seu asco o fez, uma, duas, três vezes.

Hita passou a não mais saber quanto tempo dormira, quanto tempo ficara acordada, se era hora de temperar a comida, ou hora de lavar os utensílios, se estava na época de colher frutos às árvores próximas ou na época de espalhar sementes na entrada da caverna.

Tame é que se dirigia à fogueira onde a caça assava, recolhendo restos para si, para a mãe e o irmão. Também tomou para si as lides de tecer, cozinhar, organizar e limpar as coisas – na medida do possível – chegando até a semear a entrada da caverna, colhendo raízes e bagos – com os quais a mãe preparava o fermentado, única ocupação que ainda a motivava.

* * *

><p>Em meio ao que pode parecer a quem nunca viveu desta forma uma existência miserável, Tame não era infeliz – ainda, mas disso se falará mais adiante – Nem ela, nem Halto, pai de uma linhagem de varões que começava a chegar à mocidade, nem estes, reconhecendo-se como criaturas rijas e aptas a sobreviver, e nem mesmo Pranto – que hoje podia devolver em carinho e cuidado, ainda que limitado ao alcance e potencial de seus pulos numa perna só, aquilo que recebera de Hita a vida inteira.<p>

Os abundantes filhos que nunca amou haviam terminado por secar de vez o coração de Thessa: se não era feliz, também não sentia dor ou tristeza. Nada sentia e nada desejava, portanto viver ou morrer eram-lhe indiferentes. A consciência de seu_ fëa_ recolhera-se a algum recôndito em que não achava sentido em ficar, mas também não achava sentido em partir.

Hita aprisionara seu_ fëa_ no fermentado, sequestrando-lhe a possibilidade de desistir.

Algo havia mudado na essência do que deveriam ter sido, e sua vontade começava a se submeter.

Mas não ainda o bastante

* * *

><p><strong><span>MOVIMENTO 3 – Andante<span>**

A população da caverna crescia. Halto aconselhou-se com seu Salvador, Melkor, em sonhos, e este confirmou-lhe que já era hora dos meninos aprenderem a caçar.

Com aquilo de que dispunham, forjaram instrumentos rudimentares: arcos, flechas, facões.

O caçador, como os filhos o chamavam, ensinou-lhes com orgulho suas artes: o esconder-se, o aguardar sorrateiro, o evitar a luz das estrelas (se bem que, a olhos atentos, já então a qualidade do brilho que sob as estrelas emitia a pele encardida dos filhos de Halto, era diferente da dele próprio – talvez como resultado do crescimento no espaço confinado e sem exposição à luz, o que, aliás, se não fora previsto por Melkor, caíu-lhe nos intentos como uma luva), o escolher da presa mais fácil, o atacá-la sem chance de defesa...

Se orgulhoso estava o pai, da confraria que formara com seus meninos, mais orgulhosos ainda estavam os rapazes, cientes de que aquele era o rito de passagem que lhes abriria as portas do mundo e dos grandes feitos – pelos quais seus corações ainda ansiavam.

Pois se um ou dois eram poucos, doze eram muitos e, armados, estavam prontos a enfrentar os perigos da existência e vencê-los.

Muita caça conseguiram. Carne para salgar e fazer estoque: naquele inverno não haveria fome. Em comemoração voltaram seus arcos para o alto e miraram as estrelas, como se as desafiassem a mostrar-lhes o seu suposto e poderoso mal.

Doze setas cravaram-se em Halto, que amaldiçoou seus filhos antes de morrer:

- Malditos! Que não haja confiança nem laço de parentesco onde pai trai filho e irmão trai irmão, sem se reconhecerem!

Que desgraça, o caçador estava morto!

Transtornados, os meninos carregaram o corpo de Halto de volta para a caverna. Não fora culpa deles, não tiveram a intenção, as estrelas, com sua luz cegante, os haviam atraiçoado!

* * *

><p>Halto morto.<p>

Ao mirar o corpo sem vida o coração de Thessa aqueceu-se: morto, Halto estava morto, finalmente ela teria alguma paz ...

- E agora, que devemos fazer? – questionavam-lhe os meninos. Ela era a mãe. A esposa do caçador.

E Thessa ainda possuía a beleza e a majestade dos Eldar.

- Vocês devem comê-lo – Esclareceu Thessa.

- Comê-lo?

- Sim. Era seu pai. Uma parte dele já está em vocês, o resto deve ter o mesmo destino. Para que sua força e sua habilidade não se percam. – E Thessa já saboreava seu banquete de vingança contra o nojo em que aquele que um dia fora seu pai transformara sua vida.

Borg e seus irmãos, então, devoraram o corpo de Halto e tomaram seu lugar.

Caçavam com cuidado e perícia, mas também com muita atenção e desconfiança, pois não confiavam uns nos outros.

E a vida, quanto mais é forçada a persistir, menos desiste, era o que Melkor descobria, forçando limites aos quais nenhuma das suas experiências anteriores ultrapassara.

* * *

><p>O fato é que uma normalidade estabeleceu-se, e a vida continuou. Borg e seus irmãos caçavam, Thessa e Tame preparavam a carne junto à fogueira, depois essa levava alguma coisa para Hita e Pranto.<p>

Borg e seus irmãos, apesar da palidez acinzentada de sua pele e das inumeráveis cicatrizes que colecionavam em suas brincadeiras violentas de rapazes – demonstrando uma modificação acelerada da qualidade originária da cicatrização élfica (o que, visto que eram rijos e bem imunes aos males, pouco importava) – continuavam a se desenvolver, e logo começaram a tornar-se adultos.

Tame, sentava-se junto a eles, ainda que fosse a última a se servir – De fato, era ela que servia a todos, começando sempre por Borg – e sentia prazer na companhia de seus ... parentes.

Especialmente quando conseguia sentar-se próximo a Borg.

O amor por aquele que não se saberia dizer se era seu irmão ou sobrinho florescera em seu íntimo, e crescera tão pleno no coração doce da moça, que não era possível que o mesmo não ocorresse com ele.

E um dia Tame aproximou-se de Borg, respirou fundo para reunir coragem, e chamou:

- Borg.

- O que é?

- Preciso dizer-lhe algo.

- Então diga.

- É que ... eu ... sinto ... tenho ... um sentimento por você.

- Que sentimento? – Perguntou Borg sem entender.

- Amo você, Borg

Borg franziu o cenho. Sua vida interia quisera ser como Halto, o caçador, fazer armas, entrar na caverna trazendo a caça, ser respeitado por todos ... Nunca pensara em sentimentos. Eram uma coisa sem importância.

- Você é feia – respondeu dando de ombros – É deformada, tenho nojo de você – expressou o sentimento que ela lhe inspirava, o sentimento que sempre inspirara no caçador.

E Melkor sorriu.

Sua intervenção estava de fato modificando os desígnios de Ilúvatar, sobrepondo-se a eles.

Pois, com, sem ou apesar de tudo que lhes ocorrera, Tame era a destinada de Borg, mas, como ela se apresentou a ele numa forma diferente da que ele esperava – corrompida no_ wröa_, mas em nada corrompida no_ fëa_ – Borg não fora capaz de reconhecê-la.

Era sua sinfonia, sua música que preponderava, exultou Melkor.

A questão agora era observar a reação de Tame

* * *

><p>Tame quis morrer.<p>

Tame acreditou que não poderia mais viver .

"Você é feia"

"Deformada"

"Sinto nojo de você", ecoando em seus ouvidos para sempre.

Tame dirigiu-se para o lago e olhou seu reflexo na água, a pele sobre o crânio esculpida pelo fogo, a orelha parcialmente reduzida, a pele retorcida do canto da face, o olho que não fechava direito ...

Borg tinha razão, e Tame dirigiu-se ao abismo que um dia tragara Esch

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou-lhe Thessa, surpreendida em seu lugar favorito pela irmã.

A loucura abandonara Thessa após a morte de Halto, e ela percebeu que Tame estava desarvorada.

Regozijou-se entretanto, maravilhada, com o que lhe contou Tame.

Tame e Borg haviam nascido no dia da morte de Esch. A união dos dois certamente resultaria no retorno do espírito dele!

Thessa ordenou que Tame voltasse a seus afazeres e foi falar com Borg.

- Deves desposar Tame – ordenou.

Mas a fala de Tame sobre sentimento havia despertado em Borg uma reflexão. Não queria Tame. Tame era feia e deformada, tinha nojo dela. A vida inteira desejara ser como o caçador, ser o caçador.

Agora era.

Queria a esposa do caçador para si.

- Sou tua mãe!

- E teu esposo não era teu pai?

Thessa bateu no filho, mas Borg era extremante forte e a agarrou, e a teria tomado ali mesmo se Thessa não tivesse pedido.

- Não! Não, meu filho, não! Não assim, não aqui! – E Thessa viu que precisaria de um subterfúgio para escapar – Não agora, mais tarde, mais tarde ... depois que todos estiverem adormecidos ... mais tarde – e livrou-se de Borg com tal promessa.

Não! Não de novo! Não se libertara de Halto para ver-se conspurcada pelos próprios filhos ... Imorais como o pai, odiosos ... Só Esch ... Apenas Esch não era assim ...

Precisava ter Esch de volta.

- Tornar-se-ás esposa de Borg esta noite – procurara por Tame, instruindo-a a deitar-se em seu leito e cortando os próprios cabelos, como um presente de núpcias, para envolver a irmã.

Na escuridão, Borg deitou-se com Tame supondo que era sua mãe – uivando de raiva ao acordar no dia seguinte e perceber o engodo.

- É tua esposa agora – esclareceu a mãe – e só com ela deves te deitar!

- Não fico com uma esposa que não desejo! – E Borg cuspiu no corpo que Tame lhe entregara junto com a alma ao longo da noite – E me deito com quem quiser e bem entender! – gritou agarrando a mãe e tentando forçá-la.

Thessa gritou e seus outros filhos vieram, matando Borg na frente de Tame e de Thessa.

Tame de fato concebeu naquela noite, mas se o filho dela e de Borg era a reencarnação de Esch, Thessa não teve como saber. Após matar o irmão, seus outros filhos miraram o corpo do qual as vestes rudimentares mas dignas haviam sido arrancadas: e Thessa portava a beleza dos eldar, e ela mesmo os havia instado a comer a carne do pai, a transformar-se no que ele era ...

Thessa procurou o abismo em que um dia despencara seu filho adorado e atirou-se.

Tame não pôde morrer depois que sentiu o filho de Borg em seu ventre.

Hita não morreria enquanto fermentado continuasse lhe sendo derramado goela abaixo.

Pranto foi abusado e jogado do abismo: toda a desgraça da família começara no seu nascimento.

O mais velho dos irmãos tomou o lugar do caçador, e os novos filhos de Tame e Hita vieram a juntar-se a eles.

Tame também se viciou na bebida, isolando-se do que lhe acontecia, e quando, por acaso, a ela ou a Hita lhes nascia uma menina, brasas esfregavam-lhes na cabeça, explicando: "Assim você será feia, eles terão nojo de você ... não a desejarão e não lhe farão mal", sem se dar conta de que, ao final das contas, o mal lhes ocorreria do mesmo jeito.

Os irmãos foram sucedendo um ao outro, após a morte violenta do antecessor, até que uma nova geração, sem memória de histórias perdidas, tomou-lhe a vez. As meninas eram abusadas pelos irmãos, pais e tios desde sempre: e perceber-se bem formada de corpo ou feições era motivo de mais dor para elas..

Passaram a odiar as crias que lhes saíam do ventre: aleitando-as apenas para aliviar as dores advindas do leite empedrado, e cuidando deles só quando os caçadores as surravam por deixar que as crianças atrapalhassem seu sono.

Não ousavam, entretanto, matar as crianças: o grupo precisava de mais membros, mais braços fortes, para a caça e a proteção de todos – Pois as criaturas que não conseguem deixar o _wröa_ voluntariamente apegam-se à sua preservação sob quaisquer circunstancias.

Também não se podiam voltar contra os machos. Uma vez, acidentalmente, mataram um que as estava maltratando demais, por puro instinto de defesa: a represália os unira – pois que não confiavam uns nos outros, mas ainda assim caçavam e guerreavam em grupo, o que lhes garantira certa coesão – num castigo terrível, do qual jamais elas poderiam se esquecer.

Não seria possível absorver aquela dissonância agora e reconduzi-la ao tema principal – acreditava já Melkor.

Contudo, um último teste ainda precisaria ser feito.

* * *

><p><strong>Movimento 4 – Triunfante<strong>

A liberdade era assustadora.

Temível.

Mas o filho da caverna fazia questão de respirar o ar puro em haustos largos, experimentando as sensações que lhe proporcionava: o frescor, o cheiro do verde, a sensação de vida.

Haviam-no avisado para não se afastar, ameaçando-o, mas ele ansiava, nem sabia pelo quê, mas ansiava.

Ansiava por algo que não estava na caverna.

Nem nas ameaças.

Embora ele não soubesse o que era.

Todos eles ansiavam, sem saber pelo quê, e eram infelizes.

Eram infelizes porque eram covardes, não tinham coragem de sair para procurar.

Mas ele tinha.

Iria procurar.

E iria achar.

Sem precisar do resto do bando, sem precisar esgueirar-se, sem precisar esconder-se.

Mas o filho da caverna rojou-se aos pés de um arbusto, lá permanecendo enroscado em meio à folhagem por longo tempo, tão imóvel que sua presença passaria despercebida de qualquer um que não estivesse extremamente atento.

Ouvira algo.

Algo diferente.

Desconhecido.

Diferente.

Assustador.

E maravilhoso.

Pouco a pouco recuperou a coragem, e lentamente deixou seu esconderijo, seguindo cautelosamente na direção daquele som.

Um cântico de amor.

Seu coração batia acelerado.

Não estavam sós no mundo.

Mas como seriam os outros seres?

Eram ... eram ... magníficos.

A palavra que nunca experimentara lhe ocorrera, talvez de um repositório universal, pois o que ele mirava agora era a mais deslumbrante das criaturas ... sua pele era branca e cintilava, seus cabelos cascateavam refulgentes, do castanho ao dourado, para além da cintura ... seu porte ... sua linda vestimenta branca ... sua voz junto à cachoeira ...

Aquela só podia ser uma divindade, uma criatura superior, e ele queria ... adorá-la.

O filho da caverna aproximou-se encurvado em sua estatura menor que a dela, os olhos semicerrados ante a luz que emanava daquele ser, com medo de que aquela beleza o fulminasse, fazendo-se perto o suficiente para tocar a barra das vestes daquela potestade.

A elfa estivera concentrada em harmonizar seu canto ao canto da queda d'água, embevecida do esplendor da criação, e somente se apercebeu da criatura horrenda e disforme, mesmo com todo o seu mau-cheiro, quando não havia mais escapatória entre o abismo e o monstro.

Foram os desígnios de Erú? Foram as artimanhas de Melkor? Ambas as coisas são a mesma coisa?

A donzela despencou com um grito agudo, deixando consternados os elfos que se banhavam no lago abaixo.

Longa e mortal era a queda, mas implacável era a pontaria do povo da moça, que crivou de setas pontiagudas que penetravam fundo o ser monstruoso que lhes matara a irmã.

Forjadas em prata e concebidas com os dons da luz eram aquelas setas, e a dor que causaram ao orc foi muito maior e mais excruciante do que qualquer lâmina negra lhe pudesse causar.

- São enganadoras, são traiçoeiras ... – chorava de dor e pavor o filho da caverna, correndo como podia de volta para sua segurança – A Luz e a beleza ... são más ... nos ferem ... eu contarei a todos, contarei que tinham razão, que são falsas, que machucam, que nos odeiam, e que devemos odiá-las também ...

Talvez o descendente daquele primeiro casal de crianças não chorasse só de dor e medo, chorasse também de desilusão, de desesperança.

E Melkor sorriu.

Sua sinfonia estava completa.


End file.
